


Poor Harley

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: A small interactions with Harley and Scarecrow





	Poor Harley

**Author's Note:**

> recently I've been writing ships for fun.

Everyone would ask in disgust, "what did Ivy do to help us?" They would always ask it, and Harley would give the same answer. "She saved Gotham." Of course, no one saw her do so, only Batman and the others would have.  
  
Harley hated them all. And when she saw Crane she was forcibly held back by Batman. "LET ME GO, HE KILLED HER!" She cried, tears falling down her face. Crane only watched, his eyes hiding any emotions that he had prior to being mauled by the crocodile.  
  
"WHY'D YOU KILL HER?" She collapsed against the stronger man, and he set her down as she slid to her knees. "I didn't..." "YES YOU DID!" He watched her, as she sobbed. She's lost two of her lovers. "I didn't. She helped Batman herself. It's easier to put the blame on someone else, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I know basic psychology, Crane." Jonathan loved Harleen like a friend. She was a good partner when the two of them worked in the Asylum together. She always made him happy with just being there.  
  
Harley was rather close, and he exhaled through his nose before softly placing a hand on her head. Harley stuttered in her thought, recognizing it as an affectionate touch. She sniffled, smiling softly to herself.  
  
The same Professor Crane she met all those years ago.


End file.
